


Spice it up

by mia_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Miscommunication, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_123/pseuds/mia_123
Summary: Stiles and derek have been together for a few years and stiles isn’t exactly happy with their sex life and he does something about it.





	Spice it up

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!  
My grammar is terrible i know so dont judge me lol I didn’t have a beta for this story!  
This is my first fic so im open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Don't get Stiles wrong he LOVES Derek like absolutely ADORES him and he couldnt imagine being with anybody else. They have been together 3 years and he wants to spend the rest of his life with Derek and possibly have a family.Derek is sweet,funny,and just and overall great and amazing guy.But when it comes to sex hes just so....BORING.Okay Stiles may not be the kinkiest guy in the universe but compared to Derek he's a freaking pornstar.In the beginging Stiles enjoyed the sex or "making love" as Derek preferred to call it but its was always the same thing twice a week[sunday,and wenesday],always missionary ,and always in bed. Though Stiles hasn't openly complained to Derek about it he's tried dropping hints but derek has yet to catch on.Like currently its wednesday night a little after nine and they're in bed and derek is thrusting in and out of stiles while he's "SURPRISE" on his back like always.  
"God baby you feel so good like always..im getting close." Derek says. stiles isn't really paying attention to the words derek's saying because he's imagining him and Derek having dirty,raunchy sex in the kitchen while bent over the counter it's the only thing keeping him from losing his erection right now. He's still in his fantasy when he feels Derek thrust speed up a little then stop all together as he comes inside of stiles.Stiles speeds up his own hand over his dick so he's spilling over his hand and on his stomach a minute later.  
'That was amazing babe, I know i came a little quick that time"derek chuckled  
"Oh no it was great der like always i came so hard"Stiles said feeling guilty about lying to his boyfriend but also not wanting to hurt his feelings with telling the truth.  
"I know i could tell you were so into it".the guilt triples in Stiles stomach because he knows how much it would hurt Derek if he told derek the truth about him not being satisfied but as long as derek was happy it didn't matter.They both fell asleep in eachother arms and despite the sex not being that great this was his favorite part falling asleep in the arms of the man he loves.  
\--------------------------------  
Fast forward to the Following Sunday  
\---------------------------------  
Today had been a pretty chill day for the couple they went to the park with their golden retriever named Pretzel, and got ice cream (stiles getting half mint chocolate and half pistachio and Derek getting a simple vanilla cone).Its now around 10 pm and they're both getting ready for bed both having to work in the morning. Stiles is currently in bed waiting for Derek to get out of the shower. He's currently daydreaming when he hears the ensuite bathroom door open. Derek steps out with a towel around his waist and stiles can't help but stare, how did he get so lucky to have this incredibly sexy man as his boyfriend.  
'Hey babe im done in the shower if you wanted to hop in before we got started" Derek said with a slight smirk.  
Stiles was knocked out his admiring of his boyfriends body."uhh sure i'll be quick "stiles got up to start undressing and making his way to the bathroom before he shut the door he had an idea. 'hey der do you think we could maybe try something different tonight..."he said quickly and maybe to quickly because it takes Derek a little long to reply and stiles is about to say never mind when Derek speaks, "different like what babe?' he wasn't expecting Derek to speak but now that he has the words are falling out of his mouth like vomit,"i don't know...maybe we can try doggy we haven't done that before. Or maybe dirty talk or both if you were comfortable with that..." Even though stiles was hesitant he looked Derek in his eyes so he could see any nervousness or doubt in his partners eyes.  
"is that something you would like to try?"  
"yes if you're comfortable and ONLY if you're comfortable because that's the most important thing to me.  
"im willing to try it if you want babe i mean i like the way we do things now but if this is something you want to try im open to it."  
Stiles lights up inside and couldn't help but to walk over and kiss Derek with a thank you and slight smile. After he shut the bathroom door he took one of the quickest showers known to man (seriously a world record) stiles couldn't remember the last time he was this excited about sex .When he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off his nerves start to set in ( what if he was bad at this?, what if Derek hated it?, what if he left him and went to be with someone who wasn't trying to change their sex life?) realistically stiles knew that was stupid and that Derek would never leave him but he couldn't help the annoying and nagging voices in his head. Stiles took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and was met with the beautiful sight of Derek laying on their bed slowly stroking his dick and that made his mouth water.  
"Sorry i may have gotten started without you" Derek chuckled  
"No its fine this was a nice surprise to walk into"  
"The lube is in the dresser drawer top right i got some yesterday after i left the gym"  
stiles turned around and rummaged through their sock drawer until he came across the unopened bottle of lube.He got on the bed and and crawled over to derek with lube in his hand and they made out for a little bit before stiles broke up the kiss.  
"Im gonna go ahead and open myself up...unless you want to do it..?"stiles said a little hopeful  
"No i'll just watch for now if that's okay". stiles will admit that he was a little disappointed and he loved when derek would finger him until he was ready but that was a rare occurrence like birthdays, and anniversaries.  
"Umm..okay cool" stiles laid flat on his back and popped the cap to the lube and poured enough on his fingers to stretch himself. He always started slow but eventually he was three fingers deep and was ready for Derek's dick.  
"Okay im ready" when he finally looked back at derek he had a red blush over his entire body and the tip of his dick was leaking pre cum and stiles could tell he was turned on and so was he. Derek made a move to crawl on top of stiles and they kissed eachother this time with tongue and started to grind and rub their dicks together stiles was getting really turned on when he felt derek starting to push his dick inside him.  
"Hey, we were gonna try it doggy style remember?' stiles said kind of hesitantly not sure if derek had changed his mind about the new position.  
Derek blushed deeply "oh im sorry its a force of habit "he chuckled nervously.  
"Oh no its okay i just wanted to make sure you were still okay with this"  
"Yeah im great did you wanna maybe..flip over?"  
"Okay ...yeah" Stiles got on his hands and knees and arched his back and he mentally patted himself on the back for the deep groan that derek let out at seeing stiles present his ass like this.  
"Wow stiles making love wi-"  
"Fucking ..this is fucking der" stiles interrupted  
"Oh yeah dirty talk forgot about that "Derek awkwardly laughed but you could also hear the arousal in his voice.  
They both moaned as Derek entered stiles and it felt so different as if derek was reaching a deep place inside of him.it was a sligtht burn but in a good way and stiles could tell that Derek was loving it too.  
"Fuck babe this feels so good...i love your dick inside of me"  
"Uhh...yeah my dick is i-inside of you" Derek said awkwardly  
Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't so turned on  
"Do you like my dick inside you?"  
"My dick in you... fucking you in the b-butt?"  
Stiles couldn't take this anymore "hey babe lets just focus on the fucking for now we can do the dirty talk next time"  
"Oh okay sorry.."stiles could hear the embarrassment in Derek's voice but he know if he let Derek kept talking he would lose his erection from laughing so hard at Derek attempting to talk dirty.  
Derek sped up his thrusts as if his attempt at dirty talk was distracting him and stiles eyes began to roll in the back of his head. he couldn't remember the last time his prostate has been this abused (in a good way) its so good that its a chance of stiles coming untouched and the last time that happed stiles was 18 and got a little to excited while making out at a high school party.  
"Babe your so tight im not gonna last long"  
"Me either just keep going"  
'Are you sure ? i can slow down.."  
'No its fine we can come together"  
Stiles works his hand over his dick and after one-two-three more hand movements hes coming all over the bed underneath them and hes so fucked out that he cant even be upset about not putting a towel down.as his hands give out and he lands chest first into his own cum he hears derek grunts getting louder and thrust getting a little more brutal and can tell he wont last much longer  
"Fuck sti im coming" and before stiles can let out a sound of encouragement derek cums so hard and so fast that he loses his balnces and falls directly on top of stiles. Stiles groans at the feeling of Derek's cum being so deep in him he doesnt even care that he has 300 pounds of pure muscle on top on him and is currently struggling to breathe.  
Now that the afterglow starts to fade and he realizes that he needs oxygen to breathe he finally speaks up.  
"Hey babe i kind of have to breathe now"stiles gives a warm and satisfied laugh.  
'"Oh of course sorry "Derek laughs with that same low heat and satisfaction.  
he pulls out of stiles which has never been comfortable on stiles end but hes so fucked out that he cant even bring himself to care.  
"Wow" they both say in unison  
"That was.."  
"Fucking amazing" stiles finished and when he turned to derek he can tell that derek was very much in agreement.  
Derek spoke again after a few minutes "Did you suggest this because you were bored with how we were doing things?"  
Stiles hesitated to speak and didn't want to hurt Derek's feeling but he decided that he wasnt going to lie about this any longer.  
"Yes..im sorry i should have said something a long time ago"  
"A long time ago..?" Derek asked slight hurt in his voice "Have you been feeling this way for a while? "  
'I have but i didn't want to hurt your ego or feelings ...im sorry der"  
while stiles could sense the hurt in Derek eyes he could also see that Derek wasn't angry with him and that gave stiles some slight relief.  
"I wish that you had been more comfortable to tell me sooner but I'm glad that you stepped up and said something tonight because stiles what we just did was...so fucking hot babe i don't remember the last time i came that hard"  
Stiles laughed because he was thinking the exact some thing.  
"Sooooo you don't hate me?"  
At that the hurt in Derek's eyes turned dark  
"Stiles i could never hate you..yes i may be a little upset that you didnt come to me sooner but i could never HATE you.You're the love of my life and its nothing you can do to change that. I love you stiles no matter what"

Stiles blushed a deep red and looked Derek in his eyes "I love you too der"  
They settled with stiles laying on Derek's chest falling slowly into sleep when stiles got an idea.  
"Hey der?"  
"yeah babe?"  
"Do you think we can try this on a monday?"  
\--------------------------------------  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what did you guys think?!? Again im open to constructive criticism im working on getting someone to proof read my fics.  
If you guys would like me to continue this as a series of them trying new things/kinks let me know.
> 
> if there are any tags im forgetting let me know!  
Ps-i got the dogs name from the cw show “in the dark” lol


End file.
